Frosted Fairy
by VisualKeiPandah
Summary: "Hisoka! Run!" I turned around quickly and saw Izo. He ran past me and I ran after him. I din't know what was going on but I knew it was bad. I tried not to look behind me. When Izo did something caught his eye and he stopped pushed me behind him. I caught a glimpse of what was happening. "IZO!" "HISOKA!" In that moment... I knew I was going to be alone... with nobody else.
1. Fairy Tail

Hisoka's P.O.V~

"What? There is only one magic shop in this town!"

I watched my friend Lucy look at the store clerk in shock. I thought about it for a minute…then stated calmly, "well Lucy, if I remember correctly this town lives off the fishing business instead of magic…is that right sir?"

The clerk nodded. "So this store sells to traveling wizards."

I chuckled at Lucy's expression and then got distracted by some jars of this weird magic powder stuff, and when I focused back into reality Lucy was paying for something with a sour expression.

"Come on Hisa-kun!"

"But what about the-"

My words were cut off by her dragging me out of the shop and down the street. As I was dragged down the street, Lucy was complaining about the 2000 jewel price and how he only knocked off 1000 and was angered by the fact that her looks were only worth 1000 jewels… this went on for a while.

"Lucy-Chan, slow down…you're hurting my arm."  
She let go and turned to say something only to be interrupted by the screams of fan-girls down below. Two girls ran past us saying the Salamander was in town. Before I knew it Lucy ran off following them to meet this "Salamander". I looked back at the crowd and saw the "Salamander" in the middle of the girls and Lucy. I felt my eyes widen, that bastard! I noticed the rings he was wearing. So that's how he's going to play it. I ran off to get Lucy and stop him.

Lucy's P.O.V

As soon as I saw him, my heart started to beat faster.

"No, why! What's gotten into me?"

My body started reacting oppositely to what my mind wanted it to. He then looked at me and I lost it, I couldn't control myself and I went closer. That was when a random guy with pink hair busted through the crowed shooting Igneel. As soon as my eyes looked at him, all feelings for the other broke like glass and I soon realized what had happened. When "Salamander" left I walked up to the guy who had gotten beaten up by the fan girls and noticed that Hisoka-Kun was running up to us.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!"

He hugged me and glared in the direction "Salamander" had been. His voice was angry and a bit demonizing.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

He let me go then I said disgustingly "What a scumbag" then turned to help the pinky up. Let's go talk somewhere else okay I said to him.

*At restaurant* Hisoka's P.O.V

Lucy and sat there in silence as we both watched them eat. I raised my hand to knock away some bits of food that came my way.

So… my name is Hisoka Ichihara." I said unsure if they heard or not; Lucy also introduced herself as well.

Lucy cleared her throat, "so you're Natsu and Happy right?"

Her voice was well trying to be nice, as for me I was plainly embarrassed; I mean everyone was looking while I sat there and Natsu and Happy kept eating.

Lucy explained the spell that the "Salamander" used was a charm spell that was banned years ago.

"Didn't you say you were looking for someone?" I said bluntly.

My answer came from the blue cat. "Aye! Igneel!"

"We heard that Salamander came to this town and came to check it out. It turned out to be someone else." Natsu claimed disappointedly, and then continued to eat a giant mushroom.

I raised an eyebrow at this; Natsu went on explaining after Happy said something.

"They're fire dragons, so I thought it would be Igneel."

Lucy was confused by this, "what kind of human looks like a fire dragon?"

She had confusion written all over her face.

Natsu looked up at her then said innocently, "he's not human, Igneel's an actual dragon."

"Aye! A real dragon!"

Lucy's was shocked by this.

Then I said, "dragons are rare creatures, they are hardly ever seen!"

"Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of the town!" Lucy stated.

"You just realized this now?" I exclaimed at their shocked expressions. I placed some money on the table, and we got up to leave.

"Well we have to go, see ya around." I grabbed Lucy's hand and turned to leave.

It was my mistake on turning around when I saw both of them kneeling and thanking us for the food. Lucy started to yell at them about how they were embarrassing us.

I walked up and kneeled in front of the, "...and also, you helped save Lucy back there, so we're even now."

I got up and heard their mumbling, "but we weren't trying to save you or anything… that's it!"

He held up a signed autograph from that Salamander from before.

I slapped it out of his hand, "who'd want that?" I yelled at him and grabbed Lucy's hand then left.

*Hours later*

It was dark out, and Lucy decided to go to that stupid party… apparently that Salamander guy is in Fairy Tail. I didn't go because I would end up beating the livings out of him.

As I walked I noticed a familiar pink head… I walked closer.

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled.

The man looked up and waved; as I walked closer I notice that Happy had wings.

"Hey Natsu, Happy."

"Hisa-Chan!"  
I smiled as Happy floated near me.

"So what are you doing out?" I looked at Natsu.

I scratched my head and chuckled. "Just thought I'd take a walk around" I said calmly.

Before I could say something else Happy pointed out to the ship that Salamander's party was taking place, both me and Natsu's heads turned to see. Just the sight of it nearly made us throw up.

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!"

I turned to see a few girls not far from us.  
They kept talking about it until one of them mention that he's in Fairy Tail. As soon as it was mentioned Natsu had the dark aura around him. I turned to face him; his expression told me something that I hoped wasn't true.

"He isn't from Fairy Tail…is he?"

"No."

Lucy's P.O.V

This was exciting! Not the party, but the fact that I'm going to be in Fairy Tail! Salamander -sama had invited me into his room and we've been talking a lot about it.

"Let's have a toast!" his hand lifted and the punch formed mini marbles and started to float my way.

"Hang in there Lucy, you can do this." I kept saying in my mind. (Careful with spacing).

That's when I realized what the other ring was before the marbles reached my mouth.

"What's the meaning of this?" anger forming in my voice. "That's magic to knock people out, sleep."

His chuckles made me shiver, "you're sharp"

He got up and I backed up towards the curtain.

"Don't get any ideas" I warned him. "I want to join fairy tail, but I'm not going to be your women!"

He laughed. "What a handful you are, girly".

At that moment the curtain drew back and revealed a group of men carrying sleeping girls.

I was shocked. "What is this?" I said in horror and confusion.

He said smugly, "Welcome to my ship, be good until we reach Bosco, missy."

My thoughts shattered at the single word.

"Bosco!" I yelled. "But what about fairy tale!"

He chuckled, "just give it up, you're our merchandise now."

I was angry. I looked at my keys, but before I could do anything he grabbed it with his magic.

"So you're a celestial wizard… this magic can only be used by contract holders… so this is useless to me."

He threw it out the window. I felt my hope shatter. What was I supposed to do now! Hisoka…he won't know where I am. I'm sorry Hisoka…for not being able to return to you…

At that moment the roof broke and two figures came in through it. Once some of the dust cleared, I realized that the first was Natsu and the second was Hisoka! I was so happy... until they both doubled over and started getting sea sick.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

I shouted and explained what had happened and before I knew it Happy picked me up and started flying back to land.

"What about Natsu and Hisoka!" I shouted at Happy.  
"I can't carry three people!" he said and continued flying.

That's when Salamander got angry and started blasting his magic at us, but stopped knowing we got away.  
We hadn't gotten far when Happy told me his magic had ran out and we were plunged into the ocean. As soon as I hit the water, I went searching for my Gate keys. When I had found them, I resurfaced with Happy next to me.

"Alright, here I go" I grabbed one of my golden keys. "Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

I placed the key into the water and it started to glow and a beautiful mermaid with a light blue hair and tail appeared.

"Aquarius" I pointed to the ship. "Use your power and sweep the ship to shore!"

"Tch!"

"Did you just say "tch" to me?"

"What an annoying girl. Let me tell you something," Aquarius turned to me, "If you ever drop my key again…I'll kill you."  
She swept not only the ship but Happy and I to shore as well. Then left saying she was going on vacation with her boyfriend.

Hisoka P.O.V

The ship was swept back to shore by Aquarius. I stood up and helped Natsu up as well, then turned to face that "Salamander". I heard Lucy call for us and I smiled inside my mind, "good she's safe." I thought.

Then I heard Natsu say something, "you, a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"And what's it to you?" I heard the faker say.

"Get 'im boys!"

Some of his men ran up to us.

"I want you to take a good look at this." Natsu said angrily.

He took off his jacket and when the men reached us, he simply knocked them out of his way, and I did the same.

"We're Natsu and Hisoka of Fairy Tail!"

My eyes widen slightly in shock.

"We have never seen you before."

Natsu looked at me slightly and gave me a small nod. I nodded back.

"That mark! He's the real deal bora-san!"

Bora yelled at him for using his real name. Natsu and I started to walk closer.

"I don't know whether you're a bad guy or a good guy..." Natsu said.

"But we aren't going to let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" I finished for him.

"And what are you going to do about it boys?"

He sent his fire magic at us and I heard Lucy scream.

"Ice dragon: Ice dragon's shield!" I whispered and the flames hit the ice.

It soon disappeared because Natsu was eating it and complaining about how gross it was. The shocked looked on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Thanks for the meal!" I heard Natsu say as I made a sword out of ice.

Natsu placed his fists together, and made a pipe form with his hand "Roar of the fire dragon!" and breathed fired out of his mouth.

I wasn't shocked, since I too can use that type of attack…but sadly not with fire. I jumped in the air and sung my sword "Ice shard!" And small but sharp Ice spikes rushed towards him. Most of his men were defeated and some ran off. This only left Bora. In which I let Natsu take care of, it's his battle, not mine. I made my way to Lucy; only to be tackled in a hug.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" I laughed, "No, Lucy, I'm not. Natsu only said that so Bora would feel pressured for having to fight two Fairy Tail wizards and if one of us were to be defeated he'd think that the whole guild would be after him." I heard the sound of armor coming and looked to see the police, I turned to see Natsu had already beat Bora to a bloody pulp…but to the price of the town.

"You've gone too far!" Lucy yelled and before anything else could happen, Natsu grabbed both of our hands and ran off with us.  
"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Where are we going?!"

While running he turned to us and said "Didn't you guys wanted to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy and I smiled and went with Natsu to Fairy Tail.


	2. Fire dragon, Ice Dragon, Monkey and Bull

Hisoka's P.O.V

"Welcome to fairy tail!" said Natsu.

Lucy was excited and so was I. I just didn't want to show it.

Natsu kicked opened the door and shouted, "we're back!"

There was a few "welcome backs," I looked around and saw some strong looking wizards. I went towards the bar counter and sat down in the one of the seats, looking up to see Natsu beating up some guy and yelling at him for giving him the wrong information about Salamander. It wasn't long until the whole guild was fighting…

"Is this normal?" I said to no to particular and the lady behind the counter spoke.

"It's always like this." She said with a smile, I smiled back in return.

She grabbed a few drinks and went to deliver them and had run into Lucy and started talking to her. I swear if any magic or attack goes near her…I'll kill who's ever responsible.

I heard Lucy scream and when I turned my head; I instantly went into kill mode. I walked up behind the naked man in front of her and I caught the following words. "Miss, would you be as kind as to lend me you under-" I grabbed his head and threw him away and then punched another in the face when he tried to pick her up. Things got serious when they started to use magic. I started to pull out my flute, but stopped when a giant shadow yelled at everyone.

"So you were here, Master?"

My thoughts were cleared as I looked up at Master…

"I wonder how he leaves the guild." I mumbled to Lucy, who was just as shocked as I was.

The Master squished Natsu for his immaturity with his foot. He turned to look at the both of us, "new members, eh?"  
Lucy hid behind me while the Master shank down to what seemed to be his normal size.

"Glad to have you on board!" he cheered and then jumped up to the second floor.

He cleared his throat and then he started to yell at everyone because of the complaints the magic council have been sending in.  
"But screw the council" and he set flames to the complaints and threw them to Natsu – which he ate.  
The Master continued, "listen up, magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

*Hour later*

I watched Lucy get her Fairy Tail stamp; I got mine on my back.

"And with this, you are now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

I smiled when Lucy went to show Natsu and I decided to help Mirajane out behind the counter. I was drying the cups and plates while Mirajane washed them. "So what kind of magic can you do?" She asked.

"Ice and music" I said to her. "So you're like Grey?"

"Actually no…I am a Dragon Slayer…"

She turned and looked at me, "you're a dragon slayer?" I nodded. "I was two when my twin brother and I… found the Ice and Water dragons." I started.

"What happened?"

My eyes narrowed and I stopped drying the cup that was in my hand. "They both disappeared, and two years later while searching, my twin brother died when we were attacked."

Mirajane fell silent, "I lost my younger sister during a quest."

I looked at her and realized the dense feeling in the air.

"Hey, let's finish this and then go get some tea." I said cheerfully. Mirajane smiled and nodded. When I started drying again, I heard a voice "Did my father come back yet?"

"You're getting on my nerves Romeo!" I heard Master say. "If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!"

"He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!"

I cringed slightly; Mirajane stopped washing for a bit, and then continued.

"If I recall, it was a job on …"

"That isn't that far away! Please go look for him!"

The Master yelled at him and it ended up with him getting punched in the face. Romeo ran off crying.

"That was harsh!" I heard Lucy say from behind me.

Mirajane spoke up, "despite what he said, the master really is worried." I heard a crash and saw that Natsu had punched the job board and was leaving. I noticed the plate that I was now drying had a bit of frost on it.

"I need to go." I said bluntly.

I started to follow after Natsu. I heard Lucy call out to me, but I ignored her. I caught up with Natsu and we made our way off.

*A while later*

"What's the big deal?" Lucy looked at Natsu and me.

Natsu was on the other seat and I was lying down on her lap.

"You guys and transportation don't mix" She said. "Oh, I feel bad for you two"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" We both yelled at her.

"Oh, nothing".

Her face went sad for a moment and I watched her expression until the cart had stopped. I instantly felt better and so did Natsu. I opened the door to feel the glorious cold wind and beautiful snow… I was in an icy heaven. Lucy was just shocked.

We had started walking; Natsu seemed fine and was walking ahead. I was behind him carrying Lucy since she was too cold and was complaining about it. Me…well I loved the cold! In the cold I was much stronger. Lucy jumped off my back and started to ask Natsu for his blanket. Then she had gotten an idea, she took out a key.

"Open, Gate of the constellation! Horologium!"

The clock appeared and Lucy went inside and started to talk; only we couldn't hear her.

The clock spoke: "I'm staying in here," she says. "Why did she even come?" I said.

My question was ignored and the clock said: "What job brought Macao to a place like this? She asks." "You came along without knowing?" Natsu said. "He was going to subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster.

"I want to go back!"

"Then go" I said.

"You're so cruel!"

"Macao!" Natsu started to call out.

I started to call out as well when a Vulcan came crashing through before we could do anything, it ran off.

"It ran off" Happy said.

I heard the clock scream…"Lucy!" I screamed. I ran back trying to find her. I caught a glimpse of the Vulcan with her or the clock in his arms and soon followed.

*Hour later*

It wasn't hard to keep up with, as soon we saw that damn thing Natsu ran ahead of me screaming

"Where is Macao?!" he slipped on the ice and crashed into the wall. "Where's Macao!" I said to it. "Where is he? He's a human man!"

The Monkey seemed to understand and was pointing to the window, Natsu went over and looked out and the monkey kicked him out…well that was expected.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran to the window.

I grabbed a bunch of ice and turned to the monkey; who was dancing.

"You're going down you monkey!"

He turned and laughed, "what are you going to do with ice?"

I chuckled and started to eat it and grabbed more and ate that too. I sucked in some air and a magic symbol appeared in front of my mouth.

"Ice dragons: Ice dragons roar!" I blasted the stupid monkey with the ice shards. Next to me I heard Lucy summon Taurus. It got me pissed when the two of them started gushing over her. While they were distracted I came up behind the stupid Vulcan. "Ice Dragon: Piercing claw!" I swiped at the Vulcan while Taurus tried to hit it with his axe. At that moment Natsu came busting through and kicked Taurus instead of the Vulcan.

"Hey, is it just me or are there more monsters now?" Natsu said.

"He's an ally! A celestial spirit!" Lucy yelled at him.

"The monkey?"

"The Bull!" I turned my focus onto Natsu. "Wait, how did you survive?" I asked knowing it was not worth it when he replied, "Happy".

"You're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" Natsu seemed offended, "Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend."

"You're so simple-minded" I said.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry" Lucy said guilty.

The Vulcan appeared out of nowhere and attacked Natsu from above, which he blocked with his arm.

"Listen up! All the members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" Natsu said with the fearlessness in his voice.

The Vulcan kicked towards him, which I blocked with my Ice magic.

"From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Grey and Elfman!"

The Vulcan ran towards him and I jumped on his back trying to freeze him with my sword. "Happy, Lucy and Hisoka are my friends, too."

I smiled when I heard that and continued to spread the ice so the Vulcan can stop moving around.

"This is why..."

The Vulcan broke loose and knocked me aside and charged straight towards Natsu. Natsu used his fire magic for some extra momentum and kicked him in his stomach.

"…I'm taking Macao back with me!"

The Vulcan landed and the icicles from the ceiling. It then smashed the icicles towards us, I pulled Lucy behind me so she wouldn't get hurt and I just stood there catching some pieces in my mouth. Natsu stood there too shouting that it had no effect on fire. When the dust had cleared the Vulcan had Taurus's axe.

"Uh oh!" Natsu said.

"Taurus' axe!" Lucy and I shouted.

I dodged the axe as it came after me and I shoved Lucy out of the way."Ice Dragon: Snow fist" I punched its face and Natsu came in, but slipped when he went to attack. The axe came down and Natsu caught it with his hands. I turned and found Lucy trying to wake Taurus up. I started to throw some ice shards at the monkey. Natsu started to melt the axe with his magic and swallowed the drops of steel that melted off the axe and into his mouth. I started eating bit of my sword.

"Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" I grinned at Natsu's words.

"Yeah, I feel energized too!"

Natsu spat the steel back at him, while I did the same…except ice. The Vulcan stumbled back; Natsu and I nodded towards each other.

"Fire dragon: iron fist!"

"Ice dragon: Ice dragon's roar!"

After the dust had cleared the Vulcan glowed and started changing into a man.

Natsu's eyes widen, "Macao! What? He was that perverted ape?" Lucy said in complete shock.

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him." said Happy.

"Take over?"

"It's a body possession spell." I said. "Vulcan's are monsters that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over."

*A while later*

Lucy had just finished putting that last bandage on Macao.

"It looks like he put up a good fight, before the Vulcan took over him." I said. A little icy fairy I made was sitting on my shoulder; it went and floated near Macao.

"Macao! Don't you dare die!" Natsu yelled from beside me.

The little fairy flew straight next to me. Since natsu was yelling it must have spooked her.

"Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" he continued.

"Natsu..." I watched and helped Macao get up as he regained conscious.

"Macao!"

"I'm pathetic…I defeated 19 of them…" I frowned. "…but the 20th took over me…" said Macao, the gloominess filled his voice. "I'm really mad at myself…"

"Don't say that" I said to him.  
"Defeating that many is impressive enough!" Natsu finished for me. Natsu and I helped him up. "Now let's go see Romeo!" Natsu said, as we started to head back.

*Back in the city*

"Hisoka, Lucy… it's nice to have you in Fairy Tail" said Macao.

I smiled. "It's good to be here, Macao".

Natsu saw Romeo ahead. "Romeo!" I laughed as Romeo came running and tackled his father. I saw that this was a father and son moment and left towards the guild. We hadn't gotten far when Romeo shouted.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!"

The fairy that was on my shoulder flew around a bit. Until I heard, "and thank you too, Hisoka! Lucy!"I turned and waved with Lucy.

"This guild…is the best!" I thought.


	3. The Grey Cat

Hisoka's P.O.V

"Please!" My expression didn't change the man kneeling in front of me**; **he **w**as shaking in fear, his tears spilling over his face. What an ugly expression.

"Please! I'm begging you! Spare me!"

"Tch." I kept my ice pistol pointed against his head.

"-and let the man that is planning on killing Miss. Heartfilia go?" I said looking down at the man smirking. "Sorry but I have no intention of doing that."

Before he could do anything or say one more word… I pulled the trigger.  
I went into the bathroom and washed the blood off my hands and face. I also put the gun under the water so it would melt faster. I didn't want people to suspect that a mage did this; besides finding a puddle of water next to a body when it is nowhere near the bathroom, kitchen, or any other sources of water would rouse some suspicion.I left the house and made my way off back to the guild.

"Hey mister!"

I turned around and saw a few kids behind me.

"Um… yes, can I help you?"

The kids shuffled around a bit and handed an egg to me.

"We found it and our parents wouldn't let us keep it." One of the kids said. I felt my face soften up.

"I would be delighted to take care of this egg."

I watched each of the children's faces light up.

"Really sir?"

"Of course, but I want you kids to name him." I said, smiling. Each kid was thinking really hard about this.

"Zac!" A little girl said, "I think Zac is a good name."

"That's a wonderful name; I will take very good care of Zac." I smiled at them and that was when one of the kids pointed at my shoulder.

"It's a fairy!"

His friends looked at my shoulder to see the little fairy which was hiding now.

"Her name is Glace." I said calmly as I watched Glace fly out towards the children and return to me. "I should be going now, okay?"

I saw the disappointment in their eyes.

"I promise I'll be back… with Zac."

I turned to leave once I made sure they were happy again. I sighed; it was going to be a long way home.

*At home*

I placed Zac on the bed, I sighed looking at it. To tell you the truth I have no idea what the heck is in there. Lucy wasn't here since she left on a job with Natsu and forgot to wake me up. Anyways at least she's with Natsu… Natsu, oh boy. I made my way into the kitchen and started to make something to eat.

Once that was finished, I looked at the egg and notice a crack on the side… then it started to get bigger."It's hatching!" I gazed **at it** in pure amazement. When it was fully hatched in front of me, there was a light grey cat with a cute heart shape mark on **its** eye.

"Hey, there little guy" I said calmly.

He looked up at me kind of scared. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Zac Ichihara is your name." I said calmly. "Do you like it?"

"Y-yes, I like the name… um."

"Hisoka Ichihara."

He looked at me, "we have the same last name!"

I laughed, "Yes Zac."

"I like that."

"I'm glad."

Zac got off the bed and started to look around; he spotted a photo of Lucy and I.

"Who's that?"

"That's Lucy." I said grabbing my mug of warm tea and holding it to my lips.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I choked instantly on the tea and Zac stared at me with a puzzled expression…

"Lucy! No! No! Lucy is my friend! I love her… but she's like a sister to me." I said turning a bit red, which made Zac giggle.

"Don't laugh at me!"But it only made him laugh even more. The knock on the door made me jump where I stood and Zac immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey Hisoka-San! It's us Bisca and Alzack!"

I went to open the door and let them in.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

Bisca looked around until her eyes landed on Zac.

"Hello there lil kitty." she said. Zac blushed a bit.

Alzack came up to him, "what's your name little guy? I'm Alzack Connell and this is Bisca Mulan."

"My name is Zac Ichihara," he smiled and continued. "I am glad to meet you."

He didn't say much after Bisca started to hug him a bit too tightly. He is just that adorable. So while Zac was playing around with Glace. Alzack, Bisca and I sat around the table talking.

"How was the job?" asked Alzack, his curiosity filling his voice.

"It went along well, better than expected actually." I said as I drank some tea that I had made for us.

"It must be hard."

"It's not really…"

"How can you do it?" Bisca asked.

"I have no idea."

Alzack sipped his tea. Bisca went on, "you are the only one in the guild to choose the assassination jobs, so why do you do them?"

"Bisca-Chan, I really don't know why… maybe for the bounty?" I said calmly.

"Maybe it's for the thrill?" said Zac.

I jumped when I heard is voice.

"ZAC!"

He climbed up on the table with some help from Alzack and continued.

"-men must be free to do what they believe. It is our choice in what we do and our path is what God has chosen for us."

"Are you saying-?"

"If you want to continue doing this Hisoka-Kun…" Zac smiled, "than count me in."

"Zac-Chan." Bisca said, "It's a very dangerous job."

"I can do it Bisca-San!" Zac said. Alzack and I looked at him carefully.

"Are you sure?" asked Alzack.

"Is this the path you really want to take with me Zac?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Of course Hisoka-Kun, you are my best friend. I want to be by your side till the very end."

Bisca hugged Zac. "Hisoka, Alzack, let's go get something for Zac."

We both turned our heads to her and were confused.

"Okay…" we both said, unsure of what she had in mind.

*Hour later*

"Hey Bisca, do you like this one?" Zac said holding out a black cowboy hat with a cute little fish on the side.

"That's so cute Zac!"

While they were shopping Alzack and I just stood there. I mean we really didn't know what to do. I mean I know how to shop… but that's only for food, weapons and magical stuff.

I mean I once got a spell book for potions and it had a lot of healing magic. I even found a way to bring my ice creatures to life. Glace was the result and I am happy. She is a great help with my assassin jobs. Maybe I should do a quest with Bisca and Alzack? That would be nice. My thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on my pants.

"Hisa-kun?" I looked down seeing Zac.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like this Rainbow hat?" He said putting it on.

"I think it looks amazing on you Zac."

"Bisca! Bisca-Chan! Hisoka-Kun says he likes this one!" He yelled running back to Bisca. I smiled.

"Looks like he's happy with the friends he's made." Alzack said.

"Yeah."

The day went by as Zac was shopping for something wear with Bisca's help, while me and Alzack looked at weapons. That day was nice...I wish I had days like this...with my brother.


	4. Icy Heart

"So that's everything?" Zac held up a list of supplies we were getting. You know, the standard groceries, household items…that stuff.

"No, we need to get some stuff from the Magic shop" I said calmly, as I walked through the street. Zac decided to come along on my little shopping trip this morning, I wanted to say no but he made a face that should never be made and I had to agree. We made it to the shop and entered, Zac was amazed at all the magic stuff. He looked like a child inside a candy shop.

"What are we here for?"

"Magic headphones, Rifles and bullets"

"Oh" He sound a bit disappointed.

I looked down at Zac and smiled. "You can get whatever you like"

"Really?!" I watched Zac talk about what kind of stuff he wanted to get and I smiled at him, listening to a type of gun he wanted.

I looked at some magic bottles with special pills. "Energy, sleeping, Fire…Magic…Ice." I mumbled as I read the bottles of a few. I made my decision and grabbed 2 large bottles of magic pills. You never know when you might run out of magic on a job. I then looked around some more getting some healing vile and some more special medication. I also picked up some special guns, powder and at least over 10000 bullets.

"Hisoka-kun" I turn and saw Zac holding a jar of light blue pills with snowflake mark on them, a mini scope, and some magic pens. "Is that it?" I asked, Zac nodded and I proceeded to pay. As we left, we stopped by the park.

I told Zac he could go and play if he wanted; He ran over to a bunch of kids and started to play around with them. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Hey!" I opened my eyes and I saw three men in front of me, they were ugly and had a guild mark on their shoulder. Not Fairy Tail.

"Yes, can I help you?" The venom in my voice spat every word.

"Is this Cat yours?" One of the men held up Zac.

"Yes he is, what do you want with my little brother?" I got up and the men smirked.

"Well your stupid little brother made me spill my coffee all over my new jacket" He gestured to his jacket and Zac. I glared at him.

"I didn't mean to Nii-sama" said zac, I looked at him carefully and said calmly with a lot of anger.

"What do you want me to do about it? Let my little brother down" I stepped closer and they stepped back, and the leader held a knife to him.

"Not until he pays for a new-"Before he could finish I had instantly got behind him, took his arm and pinned it behind his back with a Gun to his head.

The others seem a bit frighten but shook that off, and laughed.

"What are you going to do with a little gun?!" I pushed their leader to the ground and picked up Zac walked to a certain distance. Their remarks were…annoying and also very stupid. So I took my jacket and covered Zac up. I didn't want him to see this. But as soon as I did I heard one of guys say in fear "Hey look he's a Fairy Tail wizard!"

I turned around and made my way towards them with my gun in my hand. My eyes narrowed on each target. I smirked and a frosted breath escaped my lips, forming a little skull and disappeared.

"You want to play this kind of game?" I said coldly to them. I melted the gun and made a Flute and held it to my lips. The fear in their eyes showed but their face and taunts were weak to show strength.

"Well…then" I said.

As soon as I started to play…the men had gone into a trance and their eyes showed intense fear…they were sweating and the tears that came from their eyes were a pitiful sight. That's when they stated freaking out. I played some more and they started to scream and at that point I could see Gray running up to us. So I stopped playing and melted my flute.

"What's going on?!" Gray yelled as he came closer. I looked at him and shrugged

"Nothing" I said simply, picked up Zac and turned around towards gray.

"They have simply gone mad…Why? I have no clue…" I turned to walk away.

"But I did over heard them say they were going to attack Fairy Tail…so I did what I any other fairy would do"

I got further and heard gray behind me.

"What did you do?!"

"I showed them their past and their pitiful future".

*A while later*

As we made our way home, I looked at Zac as we walked and I decided to at least try to forget about what happened earlier. "So what are pills for?" I asked curiously.

"They're Ice magic pills"

"Ice magic?"

"Yeah, I got them because I know that for you to gain more power you need to eat ice…so when you don't have any ice to eat I can make some for you and you can beat up the bad guys"

I smiled, "That's thoughtful of you Zac, Thank you" Zac looked up at me and smiled as we got closer to home I notice Lucy looking exhausted and was at the door.

"Ni-san"

"Yes Zac?"

"Who's that at our house?" I smiled as I picked up Zac and put him to sit on my shoulder. "That's Lucy" Zac seemed to be happy at that and shouted. "Hi Lucy!" I watched as Zac waved at Lucy as she waved towards me. When I have gotten closer she seemed shocked at the sight of Zac.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Zac Ichihara" I said gesturing to Zac. "You have a cat?!" Lucy seemed amazed and blushed when Zac nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy! I hope we can be friends" Zac said innocently.

"Of course we can be friends" Lucy said with a smile. She opened the door and we all went inside. I started to put the food away and I put the magic supplies away as well, putting the rifles, guns and the other weapons into a special bin. The medical supplies went into the cupboard. I turned to see Zac and Lucy talking and he was showing her what he had gotten at the magic shop. I looked at the bullets and started to make some special bullets. 500 will be filled with a special poison, 200 electric and the others are for surprises.

Lucy's P.O.V

I watched Hisoka make some magic bullets…even though they are magic bullets, it's only the bullet case that's magic. The bullet he buys is shield proof, and is empty so he can customize them to his desire.

"Lucy-Chan"

I turned and saw Zac with some magic pills.

"What are those?"

"Ice magic pills!" he said being excited. "I wanted to help Hisoka-kun when he battles" I watched as he swallowed the pill and started to attempt to do ice magic. "Watch this Lucy-Chan!" He started to do some magic until the magic had worn off and he had managed to freeze part of the coffee table.

"You'll get the hang of it someday, Zac" I said cheering him up.

"Thanks Lucy, I promise to work really hard"

I started to think for a moment…If Natsu couldn't't eat his own magic…why is that Hisoka can? I turned to Hisoka who was making a bullet but ended up freezing his hand. I was very curious…

"Why is he able to eat his own magic…when dragon slayers can't do that?" I mumbled.

Hisoka's P.O.V

I noticed that Lucy was staring at me…It feels awkward. I kept making the bullets and as soon as I finished with the Flame bullets now on to the making mini bombs. These were Izo's favorite mix. He would put a bit of snow, ice and wind magic. So the bombs were a snow and ice blizzard. It would help out in really tough situations…

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, Hisoka! Check this out!" I walked over to him and looked at the capsules, some bottles and some crystal._

_"What is it Izo?" I watched as he sealed one of the capsules._

_"It's a Blizzard" I saw the smile on his face. "A blizzard?"_

_"Yeah, here I'll show you" He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods and up to a cave._

_"I'll throw it inside this cave" I watched him as he threw it inside. Nothing happen. I waited…_

_"Um...Izo?" I saw him laugh._

_"I placed a seal on it Hisoka! It won't go off until I released it"_

_I looked at him, my curiosity was getting bigger. He then looked at me and smiled. He put his hands together and made a sign._

_"Release" He said calmly. Then the bomb went off and a blast of wind, ice and snow came after us…it didn't't take long for us to be buried. Once we dug our way out, we were both laughing._

_"That was awesome Izo!" I gave my brother a pat on the back._

_"I know right-" our words were cut off be a loud growl, we focused our attention to the cave…_

_*End of Flashback*_

I didn't realize I was crying when I felt a tear slip out of my eye. Quickly wiping it before Lucy and Zac could notice, I continued to make one more. I wasn't going to use them anyways…It would bring up that painful memory. That memory that I can never seemed to forget.

Izo…I miss you...More than you can ever know.


	5. Wizard in armour

I got to the train station, Lucy was already there. Gray and Natsu seemed to be fighting again. I sighed in frustration, they were always fighting and if they are quiet…it just starts again. I really didn't want to be here, but Mirajane told Lucy to watch them and bring me as well. I set my backpack on the bench and sat down. Zac sat next to me. He had his rainbow hat on, the one that Bisca had bought for him.

"Nii-san…Their fighting again…" Zac seemed tired of this. Lucy seemed to be as well. She was annoyed as I am.

Hisoka's P.O.V

"Why do I have to team up with you?!" Shouted Natsu, he was angry about teaming with gray.

"That's my line! If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself! Shouted gray with the same amount of anger.

"By doing what stripping? Everybody run away quick, Gray is going to unleash his nakedness" Muttered Zac, very annoyed.

"Shut up cat!" Gray shouted.

Before I even got to do anything I heard a voice "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

That simple line made both Natsu and gray stop fighting. I looked over and was shocked.

"So much stuff…" Said Lucy, I only had a pack with 2 guns, ammo, my medicine and clothes as well as Lucy's stuff. Aside from that Natsu and Gray weren't fighting and were cheering each other on, as if they were two little girls… making a promise to be best friends forever. But then as they grow older one of them turns out to be a bitch, so it never really works girl looked over at me and Lucy. I realized she must be the one we're helping. Her red hair was long and she wore armor.

"So, who are you? I saw you in Fairy Tail yesterday…but not you? She said nicely, looking at Lucy and then me. I like her. She seems like a good person.

"I'm Lucy" I heard Lucy say to her.

"And I'm Hisoka and this is Zac" I said smiling, reaching out to shake her hand as Zac floated up beside me. "Mira asked Lucy and I to come with you as well." I continued.

"It's very nice to meet you" We both said. She smiled back at us.

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure." Said Ezra with a smile.

"Wait…Lucy right? The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla, with just a finger?" Erza asked curiously? I chuckled.

"It's wonderful to have you on board, thank you" We both nodded and that's when she turned to me.

"And…Mira told me about you. Your missions must be very difficult; it is also great to have you here as well" I blushed lightly.

"It's an honor to be helping you Erza, I hear you are very powerful." Before any more could be said, we were interrupted by Natsu.

"Erza, I will help you…but on one condition" He said calmly. Gray seemed unsure.

"What is it? Tell me" Erza replied, she turned to face him, giving him her attention.

"Fight me once we get back"

I wasn't really surprised by this, but Lucy and Gray were. I knew he probably won't stand a chance.

"Things are different now, I can beat you!" He said. I admire his courage…It reminds me of _him._ I looked at Erza and saw that she was smiling.

"It's true that you have improved a lot, I feel a bit of a disadvantage but okay I'll fight." She said. I smiled when she accepted his challenge. I could tell Lucy was a bit worried, but I knew nothing was going to go wrong about a simple challenge.

*Later on the train*  
"Geez, you two are pathetic …" Said a bored Gray. He was sitting next to Natsu and me. I felt like I was dying and I guess Natsu felt the same.

"Especially you Natsu…even after you go and pick a fight" He continued. I felt a bit offended…you know since I was the same as him.

"It's got to be tough for both of you" Said Lucy. I glared at her and groaned. Then I suddenly remembered my medicine. I made Zac dig into my pack and grab a small jar filled with giant pills. I took about 3 and swallowed them.

"Ah…much better" I smiled and looked at Zac; petting him on the head.

"No fair give me some!" Moan Natsu.

"Can't, this is specially made for an Ice mage" I smirked. In my head I was feeling bad. Then I remembered that he destroyed my favorite gun…so the sad feeling went away.

*Flashback*

_"Alright Natsu and um…Happy. I want you to keep an eye on the house…and Zac, while me and Lucy do our job" I said calmly._

_"Yeah, sure" stated a bored Natsu. _

_2 days later_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" I shouted at Natsu. I was glaring at him. Lucy passed out as soon as she saw the place. The place was a mess. Food everywhere, clothes everywhere and that's when I turned my head at my desk and saw all my magic supplies all over the place…I paled out as soon as I saw my weapons! All bended and burnt, I shook in anger._

_"Natsu…" I said grimly. I looked at him with so much anger that I didn't notice Mirajane behind me with Zac. As soon as we left Zac went to stay with Mirajane, knowing something bad was bound to happen. Which I didn't mind, the only thing on my mind was revenge._

*Flashback end*  
I was glowing in anger and it seemed to shock Lucy and Gray a bit.

"Natsu…come sit next to me" Erza said calmly. He got up and she started to whisper something in his ear. Then she punched him. I didn't seem surprised…Gray pretend to look out the window. He was a bit scared.

"There, that should better" Erza said calmly. I flinched a bit…

"Erza" I started to say but then Gray interrupted me.

"Isn't about time you fill us in?" Gray said. He looked at Erza with a strong determination.

"What exactly are we doing?" He continued.

"Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild." She stated. Zac looked up at her then crawled onto my lap to look at her better.

"They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big`` she said calmly. Lucy seems to recognize it; and I do remember something about a lullaby…

"Lullaby?" Gray asked questionably.

"That thing from before?!" said Lucy

? P.O.V

"I hear Kageyama sent us word. Says he finally got the item." I stopped at the end of the corridor.

"At last, our big chance has come." I said calmly.

"This is our only chance to achieve our goal; the guild master geezers are in the middle of their conference." I stated to my team behind me as I grinned evilly.

-On train-

Hisoka's P.O.V

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said. I didn't know that Lucy had met them, I guess she didn't want to mention it.

"Probably… They did mention something about Lullaby." Gray stated.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts" I said looking out the window. Erza nodded with my answer.

"The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off." She said. I focused my attention back on Erza.

"And that plan has something to with Lullaby?" I asked questionably. If only I remember what I read about it.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad." Erza stated again.

"They must not have wanted the plan to get out." Zac said. He had Glace on his head, his eyes was focused on everything Erza was saying.

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Allow me to explain everything in order." Erza said.

"It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather…"

*Erza's Flashback/ P.O.V*

"C'mon! Where's our booze?!" I heard some guys yelling behind me.

"Hey, just calm down" the bartender said. He was trying to get some orders ready as fast as he can.

"How am I supposed to be calm?!" I turned around slightly.

"We managed to find where lullaby is hidden, but we can't do anything about that stupid seal!" I heard one of the men say. I realized then they were from Eienswald.

"Not so loud" I heard another say.

"Don't sweat it" I heard the same person say. "I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild" I heard him say.

"Kage-chan?"

"Will you be okay by yourself?" but before he could something else the man he continued.

"Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby and Adair not to worry" Kage said.

*End of Erza's Flashback/P.O.V*

Hisoka's P.O.V

Lullaby…Like a nursery rhyme, right? said Lucy.

"Yes, The fact it's sealed away….likely means it's very powerful magic" I said. I scratched my head. Why can't I remember that stupid name?

"And they were members of Eisenwald too? Asked Gray

"Yes, like a fool, I didn't recognize the name "Erigor" at the time" Erza said, her face turned grim and her voice got a bit dark.

"He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild, He only accepts a assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname  
"Erigor the Reaper" she continued.

"Assassination?" Lucy said.

"The council outlawed assassination request, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day" Erza said. The air had a tense aura.

"I remember" I said calmly. Everybody turned their heads towards me. I looked up towards Erza.

"I remember seeing him before…with Izo." I said grimly.

"Izo, Who's that?" Erza asked

"Izo and I are brothers. Twins to be exact, you all know that we are both dragon slayers. I am Ice and he is water. When our parents disappeared, a mage let us stay with him." I said, I looked towards the window.

"He specialized in making medicine, Tools and such. He was the one that taught us music magic. He had a friend that lived with us also. He was an assassin. He taught both of us the fighting techniques we know today. Also Izo had more of the assassin abilities then me. So I went to music." I explained.

"But what does that have to do with Erigor?" Gray asked.

"Erigor was also a student under him as well" I said. I made a tight fist and exhaled my breath slowly.

"He would always talk about this Lullaby and that if he got it that he would be unstoppable, but our masters thought he wasn't strong enough and so they exiled him from their teachings. Izo and I were learning faster, getting stronger, also smarter than he was. And so our masters paid more attention to us" I explained even more.

"So you knew him?" asked Erza, I could see she was completely interested.

"Yeah, I did. Only for a short time though" I said. I grew angry.

"But I ran into him a month ago and he went on about this Lullaby" I said. Zac looked up at me while Glace sat on my head. Attempting to cool me down.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Gray explained.

*a while later*

"What kind of magic do you use, Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes the enemies bleed a lot!" said Happy.

"You call that pretty?" said Lucy disturbed.

"I think Gray's magic is prettier" Erza said, taking a piece of cake eating it. I had a piece of cake as well. It was yummy.

"Really?" Gray asked. He put his hands together and created the fairy tail symbol out of ice.

"Wow" Lucy seemed amazed.

"What about you Hisoka?" Erza asked, she looked towards me.

"I already told you guys, I am an Ice Dragon slayer" I said pouting a bit. I put my hand out and formed a cat made of ice.

"I also know music and gun" I said with a smile. Erza seemed to be amazed with the cat. So I decided to make it move.

"It moved!" Gray shouted. I chuckled.

"How did you do that?" asked Erza.

"A lot of practice" I grinned.

*Onibas Station*

"Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Asked gray, we started walking towards the town.

"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out" Erza said. She was walking beside me as I pulled her stuff.

"That's going to be a wild goose chase…" Lucy said.

"Yeah…I hope I brought some extra bullets" I said. Then I noticed something. I looked at everybody. But I couldn't put my finger on who we were missing…

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Said Happy.

We all turned around and watched the train leave…  
"There it goes" Happy said, he was waving it bye. Zac seemed to float above me.  
"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!" Erza said. I just stared at her.

"How about I just tie you to a chair and… eat cake in front of you" I said.

*On the Train*

Natsu's P.O.V

"What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in a legitimate guild? I'm jealous!" I heard some say something but I was just too sick to hear.

"Huh?" I muttered. I didn't get to say much until I felt a boot kick me in the face.

"Don't act big just 'cause you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy" The person said. He rubbed his foot a bit deeper in my face.

"Do you know what we call you guys?" he continued as he applied a bit more pressure.  
"We call you flies" he said finally. That's when I used my magic and made some fire around my hands. I got up and was about to swipe at him when the train hit a bump and I nearly puked. That made me put out the fire.

"Huh? You call that magic? Real magic…" Before I knew it, I got hit by some shadows. Making me fall back near the other end of the train.

"Is used like this" He said smug.

"That magic" I said. That's when I felt the train stop. I saw him fell and drop something it looked like a flute.

"It stopped? Huh? What's that?" I asked questionably.

'You've seen it!" I heard him mutter. I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Shut up! Now it's payback time!" I smashed my fists together and charged at him throwing my flaming punch.

"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly" I heard the announcements.

"Crap! I'm outta here!" I exclaimed quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Wait you! I'll teach you to mess with the Eisenwald guild!" I heard him yell at me.

"You're with Eisenwald, huh?! I'll teach you to mock Fairy Tail!" I turned and noticed a magic car and realized it was them. Not wanting to be on this train any more I jumped out of the train. Then smacked right into Gray.

"Natsu! You all right" Erza shouted

"Aye…" I managed to speak. I got helped up from Hisoka while Lucy and Zac helped Gray up.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray yelled at him

"Shut up, how dare you leave me behind!" I yelled back.

"My apologies, but you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad" Erza said pulling me against her armor with a lot of force.

"Urgh! I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!" I said.

"Weirdo?" I heard Hisoka ask.

"Yeah, The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat happy. Said he was with Eisenwald…" I explained. That's when I got slapped in the face by both Erza.

"You fool! We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!" Erza yelled .

"But this is the first I heard about it" I said then flinched when she yelled again.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" she continued.

"I think it was because you knocked him out, she's unbelievable in various ways" Lucy mumbled.

"Agreed" mumbled Hisoka and Gray.

"He was on that train, you say? We're going after it!" Erza said as she put a chain on her arm. She started up the car.

"What was he like?" Gray asked gaining my attention.

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually" I said. Hisoka started to make his way to the car.

"Oh, yeah. He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes." I said. I saw Hisoka stop for a second and look my way.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked. I nodded to confirm it.

"That's creepy?" Gray said out of disgust. I notice Hisoka acting strange and Lucy was too.

"What's the matter, Lucy? Hisoka?" Happy asked.

"I know about that flute" Lucy said grimly. Hisoka came back towards us, his expression wasn't too good either.

"I know about it too, took me awhile to figure out if it was that Lullaby" he said calmly.

"Lullaby…" Lucy stated.

"A cursed song" Hisoka continued for her.

"It's death magic" they both said.

"What?" I heard Erza from behind us.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"We've only read about them in books, but there are some deadly forbidden spells out there, right?" Lucy said. Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on." Erza replied. Hisoka spoke up.

"Well, Lullaby is worse than that!" I heard him say.

?P.O.V *Kunugi Station*

The screams were loud as the Erigor knocked out a crew member.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now" He said like poison. He watched as the members started boarding and chasing the people out.

"Dump everything. Including the luggage and the conductor" He said. Looking around for any officals.

"Defy us and you die" he said. I sensed a mage coming and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah what is it Adair?" he said annoyed. He turned around to face me.

"There is a mage coming, I believe it's Kage-chan" I said. At the exact moment Kageyama jumped out of the train.

"Erigor" he said and he smiled towards me.

"Adair" he said simply.

"Kageyama, I heard you were returning aboard this train" Erigor said. I stepped closer to examine the damage.

"This wreckage, though… Did something happen?" I asked questionably. I turned to face Kageyama.

"I can explain later. First, have a look at this" Kageyama said. He pulled out a wooden flute with a skull. It had three, purple eyes.

"You managed to break the seal" I said in awe. I saw Erigor smile and he took the flute.

"This is the forbidden Lullaby?" Erigor said. His voice turned cold and his chuckled became like ice.

"This flute was originally nothing but a simple death cursing tool" he said as the guild members gathered around. Kageyama leaned on me. Whatever wrecked the train must have taken a lot out of him. So I let him rest against me.

"But the great black wizard Zeref developed it further into a demon flute" Erigor continued. I notice some of the members shiver slightly at the name Zeref. I felt Kageyama's hand tighten his grip on my shoulder and so I put one of my hands on top of his to reassure him.

"Its terrifying mass-death cursing kills all who hears the sound of the flute" Erigor said with a smile. As the members were a bit terrified. Except for me though.

"Lullaby!" Erigor said. I closed my eyes and carried out some orders to the members. Erigor went to deal with something.

"Adair…" Kageyama started…

"I know…I know" I said. I turned to hug him.

"Everything is alright now" I said calmly.

"You have worked very hard for Master Erigor" was all I said.

"Be proud" I mumbled.

Hisoka's P.O.V

"Erza! Powering this thing takes a lot of magic energy! Even for you!" I shouted at her. I tried to keep a strong grip on the car. Then bumps in the road are making this hard. Even Gray is thrashing about.

"This is no time for complacency!" she shouted back.

"There's no telling what Erigor might do" she mumbled. As I managed to get a proper hold of the car.

"If he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" She continued. Jumped beside her and shoved a magic pill down her throat.

"If that's the case…let's see how fast this thing can go" I said smirking. As she got a determined gleam in her eye. She made the car drive faster.

"We need to hurry" I mumbled as I held Zac in my arms to prevent him from falling off.

Adair's P.O.V

"Let's begin! Let the operation commence!" Erigor said as soon as we got onto the train. The other members cheered.

"Adair"

I turned to Erigor.

"Yes, Erigor-sama" I replied. Too tell the truth…I was annoyed.

"You know what to do" He simply said and I nodded.

"Alright all of you!" I shouted and the members stopped talking.

"Any mage that isn't in our guild or interferes… Kill them" I said coldly. The members smiled and nodded.

"And if you don't… I'll kill you" I growled. I turned around and stood by Erigor's side. Kageyama stood on the opposite side.

"Let's go" Erigor said simply.


	6. A Little Fear

"Damn it!" I yelled at the members that were scattered amongst the train, they seemed scared as soon as I started yelling. I glared at everyone.

"Well?! Who did it?!" I shouted angrily at everyone. They flinched at my words, some not every daring to meet my eyes.

"Um… miss Adair?" I heard a voice behind me.

"WHAT!" I growled darkly, as I sharply turned my head to face whoever spoke. The person seemed taken back, but I soon realized it was Kageyama. I let my anger ease up a little and sighed. Running my hands through my hair, I closed my eyes in attempt to calm myself.

"What? What do you want?" I grumbled in annoyance. To be honest I was not in the mood.

"We don't know what you are talking about?" He said calmly, but his voice had a hint of fear. Amused I let out a laugh. Every one's attention focused on to me.

"So you were the one that did it?" I chuckled darkly. I walked a few steps in front of him and held out my right arm containing a soft glow. It started to form in to a scythe and when it had fully materialized, some of the members looked a bit worried.

"Natsu Igneel… age 17 and a member of Fairy Tail" I said mused. I watched as Kageyama's eyes widen and his skin turned pale. I walked behind him and smirked.

"Now when were you going to tell us about that incident on the train?" I chuckled, I was so much amused by his fear that I didn't even notice that Erigor came in to car.

"You let a Fairy see lullaby" I muttered disgustingly. Erigor pushed me aside and grabbed Kageyama by the collar.

"I couldn't help but over hear…that you let an outsider know about our little song" He said grimly. His dark gaze growing angrier. The members around us grew silent and some even chuckled in amusement. I didn't stay any longer in the car; I may my way quickly to Erigor's bag and searched inside quickly. After a while I found a small jar filled with a small purple bead and another with a crystal type one. Stumbling to get it open, I manage to swallow at least 4-5 of them.

"Damn that was close" I gasp. I heard a noise behind me and saw Erigor; he walked over and sat beside me.

"I see you had another attack…" He mumbles noticing that half of the purple pills were gone.

"Yes…it would be awful if they found out about my condition "I muttered. I sat down across from him.

"So… what more about your condition do I don't know about?" He said. I looked up at him and sighed, I knew that I wasn't going to keep it from him any longer.

"I have a limit to my magic…that makes me weak" I muttered. He didn't seem to understand what I meant so I continued.

"Where I came from magic has its limits, guilds were shut down and many went rouge." I said as I looked out the window. Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath.

"That world is dying, it needs magic to survive and without it many people will not be happy"

"So you are saying that if you run out of magic, you can't regenerate it like us" Erigor said, his curiosity was very noticeable.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But there is only one that has infinite amount of magic and he is a criminal" I mumbled again.

"He has no limit, no heart, and the king wants to drain his magic to replenish our world. No one call catch him, no one has ever even lived to tell a tale" I said darkly as I remembered those memories from home.

"Powerful you say?" Erigor smiled, I knew that he loved to fight powerful wizards, so I wasn't really surprised.

"Yes powerful, Rumors say that his hair is as pure as fresh snow and his eyes are a demonic yellow. His skin is as pale as a vampire…" I said dreamy like. I sighed as I blushed and giggled much to Erigors dislike.

"Okay! Okay! I get it he's all Prince like in charms! Now tell me about his strength" He growled in frustration. I blushed in embarrassment before continuing.

"Sorry… Oh yeah! Rumors also say that he carries around a sword and a gun, specially made for him and it also engrave in both his brother's name and his fathers" I said. I looked out the window and sighed. It was as if he was here, watching, waiting, knowing that if I let my guard down… He'd be right there, waiting to get me. I looked back at Erigor his face didn't seem impressed my information on him so I continued.

"He is powerful Erigor, nobody can stop him… the way he uses his magic is very skilled and complex… even for the King himself. But don't let his looks fool you, he is smart and has many tactical surprises. Some even say he knows how to make medical pills and other sorts" I say grimly.

"I see…" Erigor replied simply. He was puzzled for a moment.

"What of his Brother?" He asked.

"Dead, before they both became criminals he died at young age, that a year…. A year after their father abandoned them and their mother died before as well." I said simply.

"Hisoka Marachi was his name" I said. I remember him well. His lovely short hair also colored like snow and his eyes were blue like fresh water. He had a pure hearted smile and a golden heart… I felt a tear run down my cheek.

I didn't notice that Erigor had left and I closed my eyes only to be greeted by horrible nightmares.

~ hour later

"Get out of here!" I shouted and the people in the station. I watched as they hurried and screamed… all rushing to save their pitiful lives. I watched as the members quickly gathered around Erigor and stayed silent for a bit. I walked in front and cleared my throat which gathered their attention.

"Listen up! I said you are to distract these stupid little birds while me and Master take care of the real problem!" I shouted and before I could say more, the door opened up from behind me. I growled and turned around, annoyed but ended up being shocked.

"Well looked you finally showed up" Erigor said with a cunning smirk. I felt my eyes widen "It can't be! How can he!" My thoughts were all scrambled up.

"That's him!" I heard Kageyama shout while pointing to pink haired guy. As the guy he seemed to recognize him as well.

"Thanks to you! My Masters are angry with me and I nearly died because of you" He continued on. Everyone was focused on the red head, pinky over there with the blond and other guy. My eyes were fixed on the third person. I never felt so much fear in my life.

_"White hair as fresh as snow…"_

No! I thought it must be a trend in hair dye I said in my thoughts.

_"Eyes like a demon, filled with the curse and stained yellow"_

Maybe he's wearing contacts I said, my head was pounding. I felt like it would explode.

_"Skin as pale as the undead"_

No matter how much my mind, is saying it isn't him… I know that it is wrong… My greatest fear, the man that is feared by all. The one who killed a thousand men and lived without a scratch, the one with magic as powerful as the gods…

That man… Ozi Marachi

That man the killed my beloved, who took my heart and soul away from me... I chuckled which gained a few disturbed looks.

"Now... now little pixies" I said darkly. Making a staggered step forward.

"Lets all play _Nicely" _I chuckled which sent a wave of tension through the air. I didn't care, I didn't care if I even kill my own members. I want that man dead and I was going to make sure of it. I pulled out my arrow, but didn't prepare it. I continued to laugh, a kind of laugh which could cause nightmares for all.

"Time to die... _Izo Marachi" _I mumbled quietly as I glared up at him, pouring all my hate into my stare.


	7. A Hidden Truth

**Hisoka's P.O.V**

_"Time to die… Izo Marachi" _Those two names struck me like a bell. I focused my attention onto the girl; she had short black hair and purple eyes. Even from a distance you can see the pure hate that was echoing through them. I didn't know if I did something, but I just couldn't help but feel…familiar around.

"Hisoka!" Erigor shouted at me. His eyes screaming amusement, screaming in a horrifying terror. I could nothing but glare at him. I was absolutely disgusted at him.

"You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza shouted at him. He chuckled in response.

"Yeah that's him" I muttered. I heard Lucy trying to wake Natsu up. Damn it, I don't know if the train and car really messed him up or if he's messing around, but my thoughts were interrupted by some guy.

"Damn flies! Because of you, Erigor and Adair Sama got mad at me…!" He growled furiously. For some reason… he also felt familiar.

"What is your aim?! What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?!" Erza yelled at them. Erigors men chuckled, causing me to narrow my eyes. What was he trying to do? I thought… don't tell me he's going to play it while riding the trains through each town… but Erigor interrupted me.

"You mean, you don't know?" He chuckled. He floated up into the air, moving to sit on a different pillar.

"He's flying" Lucy shouted. I swear she sometimes loses her brain... but then again she was always like that.

"Wind magic, sweetheart" I stated calmly, breaking my gaze from Erigor to Lucy for a second before going back at Erigor.

"What do Train stations have?" Erigor continued. Zac who had been in my backpack poked his head out.

"Trains…" Zac said annoyed, I chuckled when I saw Erigor flash an angered look at him, before Erza shouted out the real answer.

"You're going to broadcast it" She growled, which kind made me flinch and the others. But her answer made him and that creepy girl laugh.

"There are thousands of nosy onlookers that have gathered around this station, ne~, if we raise the volume… the melody of death might just echo throughout the entire city…" The girl stated, licking her lips, like a cat just about to enjoy a yummy meal.

"You're going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played?!" She roared, her glare intensifying. I chuckled.

"If Master Marachi was alive, Erigor, he would say what a failure you've become" I stated grimly. His eyes flashed with hatred.

"Don't mention that bastard in front of me! He was nothing but a weakling!" He said in cold blood. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.

"Weakling?! Yeah right, if you actually tried learning and paying attention to his teachings then you wouldn't have been such a poor excuse for a mage!" I said in equal harshness.

"Me!" He yelled in rage, but then he started to laugh… even his members and the girl seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You know when your master is weak when you have him covered in blood" He said smirking at me. I froze, I didn't move, I couldn't breathe. My hand went unconsciously to my neck, where the necklace master had given me been resting. It was as if time had been frozen. I looked up at Erigor, the amusement in his eyes. My shocked gaze turned to horror and then to unspeakable anger.

"So you…" I spoke emotionlessly, gaining a smile from him.

"Oh yes, I did. You know, it was so much fun too!" He chimed. His smile grew bigger.

"I remember the look on his face! He was shocked and he couldn't even fight back! It was pure heaven!" He shouted as he spread his arms out, tilting his head back and laughing in pure pleasure.

"You bastard! You killed him" I was about to charge at him when Erza held me back, she was struggling to keep me back, even gray had to hold me down.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Lucy flinched; she has never seen me angry like this before.

"I SAID LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD IS GOING DIE!" I shouted. My angry seemed to amuse Erigor so much. I wanted to kill him, rip him, and tear him into shreds. I… I was going to make him suffer.

"Hisoka! Don't let him get to you" Lucy said to me as she tried to pull me back, it seemed to snap me out of my killing trace and calm down. But the glare of pain and hatred never left my eyes.

Erigor chuckled at my sudden loss of anger.

"This is a cleansing… Hisoka… It's a cleansing of fools, who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights. Ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen away, it is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world" Erigor sneered, his voice was taunting me. But he continued

"Therefore… the reaper has come to dish out punishment" He said. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy yelled at him. She was right, his "Cleansing won't give him his rights back, the council will just want to exterminate him.

"Besides, you were kicked out of the wizard league, because of your wrongful doings!" Lucy stated. But her words only made them laugh. The girl chuckled.

"At this point, we don't care about rights" She exclaimed tauntingly.

"We want power" Erigor finished for her. It made my blood boil in anger.

"With power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future" Erigor stated, clenching his fist tightly near his face.

"I realized power is the key! Why you think I got rid of that stupid old man! I got rid of him because he was an object in my path" He roared.

"You're insane!" I shouted at him.

"So sorry, flies" The pineapple guy said. He knelt down to the floor and started casting his magic.

"You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" he shouted. The magic symbol glowed and out rushed several vines of dark shadows. Coming out of the ground like snakes. I realized it was aimed at Lucy and I cast my own magic. Forming my magic around my hands, making a set of ice whips to block them. The rest were blocked by Natsu who, in which I finally and relieved about, made his recovery from his sickness.

"I knew I recognized that voice" Natsu said giving the dark guild a tense look.

"Nice recovery" Lucy whispered.

"Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu said in wonder. I smiled a bit. I was a bit thankful he didn't see my outbreak of anger. It was embarrassing, and a mistake. I was upset, I showed them a weak point.

"They're enemies! They're all enemies" Lucy stated to him. He punched the palm of his hand, he was excited. I was too, but only because I get revenge. For my master.

"This sounds Interesting" He said grinning.

"Everything is going just as planned Erigor" The girl said as she flew next to him. I looked at her. Plan? I looked at the others. They were thinking that same thing too. But that was all I heard. We needed to know more, but it's not like one of them will tell us freely. But my mind is pinned on that girl.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail! You better be ready!" Lucy stated. Erigor and the girl smiled.

"We'll leave the rest to you" Erigor stated to his guild. In which them nodded. The girl cleared her throat, gaining their attention. Pineapple head turn his attention towards her, I could sense puppy love from where I was standing. She didn't even look at him.

"Teach them the true terror of a dark guild… Alright" She stated. She and Erigor rose up and disappeared. I was shocked. I forgot, about that.

"He ran away!" Happy yelled. I tighten my jaw.

"Natsu. Gray. You two go after him!" Erza shouted. I looked back at her and she looked at me.

"If I send you Hisoka, your anger would just get in way. You'd be an open target" She stated. She was right, I would be blinded my emotions and it could cost me my life. She focused her attention on those two idiots

"If you two work together, not even Erigor can beat you" She said sternly. I notice them both give each other hateful looks. Which angered her.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!" She yelled. They both became buddies under a second and skipped towards the door.

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu said as he skipped. I had to give it to them. Erza sure can be scary.

"They ran away!" I heard from the dark guild. I turned to focus on them.

"They're going after Erigor!" they kept going.

"I'm on it!" some guy said with a striped hat on said. Casting strings to the railing above and lifting him up.

"I, the great Rayule, will take them down!" He claimed, then Pineapple spoke.

"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay! He's not going to lay a finger on my Adair!" He growled. He casted his magic, then sank into the floor.

"We'll hurry after them too, when we're done here!" Erza said calmly. Me and Lucy nodded in response. Lucy seemed worried. I was a bit tensed, controlling my emotions was tough. I was torn between sorrow and hate.

"You are going to be easy!"

"We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies"

"Being so cute has its disadvantages too" Lucy said. I rolled my eyes, I knew she was trying to make them lose their focus, but it bothered me.

"Lucy, come back…" Happy said. I grabbed her head gently and brought her close to mine.

"Are you cheating on me?..." I said sadly. Her stuttering made me chuckle.

"Please don't do that in front of me, okay Lucy…" I stated releasing her head.

"Deprived scum" Erza muttered. She used her magic and summoned a sword. Long and beautiful, I felt a bit jealous.

"A magic sword!" Happy stated.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow" Erza said deadly calm. But they didn't listen to her, they just charge at her. I made my ice sword quickly, but it wasn't needed. Erza had quickly maneuvered through the mob slicing and slash. Breaking every sword and cutting down any man in her path. She swung at a few, also doing some damaged.

"Take this" I jumped in front of her, slashing the ray of a beam with two ice sword. Erza using me, jumped off my back, as I deflected the magic, in the air and began using her magic to summon a different sword.

"A spear!" I heard Lucy shout from the sidelines. Erza was slashing her way through the mob by the second, before changing again. Twin swords.

"Twin swords!" I heard someone said.

"She can requip so fast!"

"Requip?" I heard Lucy. I smiled at that magic. Magic swords are sort of like celestial magic. It's summoning weapons stored in a different pocket of space. Switching between those weapons is called "Requipping." I said in my head. But I heard Happy explain to Lucy about it.

"Erza's amazingness is just getting started" Happy said. I paid attention to a few of the mages in front of me. Breaking their weapons with my icy sword.

"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" I yelled. A twister of ice enclosed them in ice. But before I could freeze the next group, a flash of red went past me. I blink and saw the dark guild members in front of me wand their weapons broken and hair cut off completely. They were shiny bald. I couldn't even contain my laughter.

"Hey nice one, Cancer" I said between laughs. I looked at him, and realized he was staring at me. I was clueless at first, then I realized. He wants to cut my hair…

"Fine" I said. In a flash, my white- blue hair was shorter. He showed me in a mirror. It was parted on the right and some of the bangs were pinned back with black bobby pins.

"Nice" I said. Before refocusing on the battle, Ignoring Erza's comment on Cancers statements. Especially his ending.

"That said, there are still this many?" Erza said annoyed. I was getting irrated as well.

"How annoying, I'll take them all out at once!" She said. That made me shock. All of them! I pouted a bit.

"Can you at least save a few to me?" I mumbled, only to get ignored. Her magic caused her armor to glow. Even her body. Her armor is… coming off. It took me a lot of effort to control my thoughts and ignore her… but failed. I was wiping my nose, in case I wasn't having a nose bleed.

"Why you pervert" Zac said as he came out of my pack.

"S-Shut up" I said to him, blushing slightly. Magic swordsmen always fight while requipping weapons. But she can also fight while requipping magic armor… to increase her abilities. Smart. I thought. I heard Happy.

" It's called "The Knight!" I was impressed. It made me wonder what other kind of armor she had.

"Dance, my swords!" She called out. Summoning many swords, which form in a circle, she slashed forward.

"Circle Sword!" wiping out most of them with a single blow, only two were standing. One of them charge forward and was about to attack her when he realized he couldn't move. I froze his feet to the ground and it was consuming him, it wasn't only seconds later until he was completely frozen. The other guy ran off.

"He might be going to Erigor" Erza said. I nodded as I made my way through the passed out bodies, examining them and taking any bits of jewels and magic items.

"Me?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Please!" Erza said, which made Lucy run after him. I got up and looked at Erza. She was tired.

"You used too much magic up when using the car" I said. Making my way to her. I checked to make sure she hasn't any injuries.

"What are you doing?" she commanded as I checked her arms, head, and legs.

"I'm doing my job as a medic and seeing if you are in any good condition. Which you are, except for the fact that you are almost out of magic" I stated simply. That took her by surprise.

"A medic? I didn't know you were one" She said confusingly. I chuckled a bit.

"My Master taught me, I know a lot of stuff" I stated simply. As I stood up, I went back to my pickpocketing. Zac came out to help, before going back in my pack to sleep.

"My past… isn't something I want to remember… Izo, Master, Mother and Father, they were all taken from me. If anyone else was, I'd lose it. My anger… I'm so sorry, that you saw that. I could never control my lust for killing" I stated simply. This caused Erza to look at me questionably.

"Killing?" She asked in question. I smiled nervously at her. I was scared if she knew… she would report me.

"Now's not really time for this. Lucy is going to need my help. I will tell you when we get back to the guild and have our date" I said making my way towards the door Lucy went through.

"D-date?!" Stuttered Erza, I smiled back at her and headed off to find Lucy. I needed to know she is safe and well. I wandered through the halls. Her scent is faint. But Gray was a bit stronger, it made me growl in frustration. I kept walking, I too would be out of magic soon. Which I don't get, maybe one of them used a magic drain spell…

"Zac, do you smell anything?" I ask quietly, as I felt him rumble about in my pack.

"No Nii~sama" He replied. He sleeps a lot for some reason, must be the cold. I must have been wandering for at least an hour, when Gray walked out of a room. He looked angry

"Oh, it's you gray" I said, gaining his attention. He looked at me. He knows something. Walking closer, I saw that the striped hat dude was frozen like a statue.

"Nice statue" I said, turning to face him.

"Did you get any Information?" I asked grimly, smiling a bit when he nodded.

"There's much more to our guild that makes us more terrifying than a dark guild" he said simply. I knew that what they were planning; wasn't what they had told us, from the sound of Gray's voice.

"Let's find the others"

Better to tell them all at one, instead of repeating it all I thought. As me and Gray started to run, I hoped that we'd be able to stop them… before anything bad could really happen.


End file.
